1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimode light generating module, and a semiconductor laser apparatus and optical fiber amplifier utilizing the multimode light generating module.
2. Related Background Art
Light-generating modules fall into two categories: multimode light generating modules; single-mode light generating modules. One type of multimode light generating modules comprises a Fabry-Perot type semiconductor laser used in the wavelength band of 1.48 μm. Another type of multimode light generating modules comprises an optical fiber having a grating, and a semiconductor optical amplification element. In these light-generating modules, a monitor light-receiving element is used for controlling the optical output of the semiconductor laser element or semiconductor optical amplification element. In order to obtain a large optical output in these light-generating modules, a large amount of current is injected into the semiconductor laser element or semiconductor optical amplification element.